


when suddenly i saw you

by casuallysavingtheworld



Series: where only the sweetest words remain [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bo Katan Fennec and Anakin are all just briefly mentioned, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din as Hades, Grogu is only mentioned briefly as well, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, luke as persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysavingtheworld/pseuds/casuallysavingtheworld
Summary: This story is about two people.One was considered life.The other was considered death.It starts like this.(Or a retelling of the story of Hades and Persephone, with Din as Hades and Luke as Persephone)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: where only the sweetest words remain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103477
Comments: 29
Kudos: 269





	when suddenly i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Venus by Sleeping at Last! This work was originally for another Star Wars couple, but it just didn't end up fitting so after I took it and reworked it back into a Hades and Persephone story for a class, I decided after that amazing Mandalorian Season finale that Luke and Din were the perfect pair to work into this.  
> Cast List:  
> Luke as Persephone  
> Din as Hades  
> Cara as Thanatos  
> Boba Fett as Hermes  
> Padme as Demeter  
> Mentions of Anakin as Zeus, Bo Katan as Aphrodite and Fennec as Apollo  
> Hope you enjoy!

This story is about two people. 

One was considered life. 

The other was considered death. 

_**It starts like this.** _

The smaller god wandered into the God of the Dead’s kingdom. Willingly. Some wouldn’t believe them in the years that followed when they would recount the story about how they fell in love.

The King of The Underworld peers down at the smaller god, who smiles softly back up at him. The King recognizes the features in the man’s face, those blue eyes reminding him of the humans’ world, somewhere he knew he would never belong. A place of light and beauty. The man standing in front of him is dripping in that.

“How did you end up here?” The King asks, softly but with power, “No one ever seems to purposefully find their way down here, not without some pretty depressing reasoning.”

“I have been told that I am too curious for my own good. The cave that led me down here was shrouded in mystery, and sadness. I am not used to those feelings where my mother resides,”

“Yes, you are her son, aren’t you...I see you now, Luke,” The King says, and the man in front of him smiled brightly. 

  
“Yes! And I know you are Din. I’ve heard many things about you, however, no one said that you are this handsome,” Luke replies. 

  
A quick blush runs over Din’s face. He is not used to being viewed as something, someone desirable, in fact, just the opposite. This is why he stays down here, in his Kingdom, away from all of the rest of the world. His peers never understood what he stood for. 

  
“Handsome has never been a word that people use to describe me,” Din tells Luke, and the man in front of him just keeps smiling. 

  
“Well, I don’t know much about the other gods, my mother likes to keep me protected from them. Mortals, however, have a tendency to be afraid of things they don’t understand,” He responds, starting to wander around the courtroom, which was mostly barren. 

  
Din eyes Luke over once more, his blonde hair entangled with flowers. His skin looks like it’s glowing, the youthfulness dancing among him and in his eyes. He’s a smaller god, a younger god. He never has, never will, seen the things that Din has. 

  
Din wonders what Luke thinks about him, sitting up here on this throne, a role that people say he chose. Din always wonders why people always thought that he would choose this lonely, isolated life. His brothers were given the glory, since they were always craving the power, the praise from mortals. Din craves it too, however, he has understood that will never be his life. He will never have anything, anyone that loves him, praise him. 

  
There _is_ power in this throne, wealth that he retrieves from the earth, the mortals who cower when they speak his name, the thought of him made their skin crawl. Din knows he is haunting, being the one who decided the mortals’ punishment, how each and every one of them had to face him after The Fates cut their strings. All the mortals in the world are his subjects, or would one day become his subjects. He realized that his brothers had no idea the power that they had given him. 

  
Din stands, his dark robe un-bunching as he did so and picks up his scepter. He glides down the steps from his throne, the bench where he decides every mortal souls’ fate in his kingdom, and perhaps some demigods too. Din notices how Luke’s eyes follow him with every slight bounce in his steps, the long eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. 

  
Luke’s face is lit by the fires at the bottom of the steps, and the red flames create a dance across his chiseled cheekbones. Din wants to let his eyes linger over them, but he brushes past him, who he hears take a deep breath when he does so. Luke smells like roses and the earth after it rained. Two things he never got down in the Underworld. 

  
“Well, aren’t you coming?” Din asks him, and Luke gives him one of his smiles. 

  
“Lead the way,” He responds. 

  
Luke catches up with Din, easily falling into step with him. They fall into a comfortable silence, something that Din thought he would never have. When silence fell around him, it was bitter and dark, heavy with disgust. He is grateful for Luke already.   
Din wants to show him his garden, where Din grows his pomegranates, the only thing that would grow in this environment. Din wonders if Luke would want to stay, whether things would grow in his footsteps, and a part of Din, one bigger than he cared to admit, wants Luke to stay for a while. 

  
Din knows he could make that happen, but he glances over at Luke, noticing the bounce in his step, the humming of Mortal song and the soft simple smile gracing his face, he now promises himself he never would. If Luke wants to stay, then Luke would have to choose to do so on his own accord. This is something that none of the other Gods would believe later. 

  
Luke's eyes grow as he sets eyes on the garden, the simple smile changing into a soft O. Din worries for a moment, wondering if it meant he was dissatisfied. Luke walks up to the first tree in the orchard, lifting his hands to hold the red fruit, eyes fixate on the plant in wonder. 

  
“What is this?” Luke asks him, turning back around to face Din. 

  
Din did not realize that Luke would have never seen pomegranates. The sweet supple fruits was one of the only things that would grow in The Underworld. The Orchards are Din’s prize possession, making him happy in his busy schedule of ruling over the dead, having his men run around and make sure everything was in order. This was his time to shake off the weight on his shoulders, the weight of all of his anxieties. Among his other flowers and various plants, the pomegranate trees were his favorite.

  
“They are pomegranates. Fruit, they taste somewhere between a cranberry and a cherry,” Din explains, reaching down for a basket, and picking one of the sweet, supple fruits. 

  
“And they grow down here? I thought nothing lived down here,” Luke whispers, and Din tenses ever so slightly. 

  
“Well, I live down here,” Din tries to make a joke, which flows over Luke’s head. 

  
“Oh yes! My apologies! I meant-” Din cuts him off. 

  
“I understood what you meant, it’s true through, nothing grows down here,” Din makes sure to emphasize the word, hoping Luke would understand. 

  
His eyes tell Din that he did when he broke eye contact to look at the ground, a small bit of awkwardness flowing through them. Luke looks up again, catching his striking brown eyes, and once more, gives him a soft smile. 

  
“Show me more,” Luke asks of him, and Din obliges. 

  
They start walking around the garden, Luke tossing the pomegranate between his hands, recounting his favorite stories about the Mortal’s world, and it was refreshing for Din to hear mortals be discussed with such fondness, such love. He asks Luke questions, learning more about him with every step, and part of this scared Din. It scares him to be so vulnerable with someone, so pure, unafraid of the monster who stands before him. Luke didn’t even seem to notice his demeanor, how terrifying he truly was to others. He smiles up at him, and all Din knows, is that he wouldn’t mind if he would be able to do this every day. 

  
Luke asks him simple questions about his life, how he conducts his life, his work. Din answers simply, as in all honesty there isn’t much to it. The depressing atmosphere of the Underworld makes it hard to truly see the good in the world, especially the Mortal’s world, as the reasons for a small child’s death is sometimes too much to bear, but Din doesn’t tell Luke, no, he wouldn’t dare. The light behind his eyes was always too dear to Din to put out. It isn’t his place to do that, to change that. 

  
They continue to wander around his estate, and Din can see his servants looking back in confusion at the nature god, with his bare feet and bouncy walk, continuing a conversion with their lord, who walks next to him, strikingly dark and broodish. Even Din has to admit, the two of them were an unlikely pair, but as they chat more, learn about each other more, he finds himself growing fonder and fonder with each passing moment, with each passing breath. 

  
His big blue eyes peers up at Din, and he realizes how tiny Luke was. His spirit is strong, larger than life, Din feels it piercing into his own. He spares a glance at him, Luke’s soft blue robes fell off his shoulders, bunching at the waist, before the skirt turns into a soft purple. His light skin dances under the soft candles that lit the garden, and he truly sees how beautiful the spring god who stands before him is. His heart breaks.

  
“Maybe...maybe you should go back home,” Din whispers, and Luke’s face contorts into confusion and sadness. 

  
“But, it’s nice here, with you,” He whispers back, and Din doesn’t know how to react. 

  
“When you make the sound choice to come back, to see me again, we can...discuss that,” He explains, and Luke smiles. 

  
“Alright then, well, I know my way back,” 

  
“Goodbye, Luke,”

  
“Goodbye, Din,” 

  
He watches as Luke makes his way out of the garden, his bright blue eyes peering back at him. Din takes a big breath, and gives him a nod mixed with a soft smile. In return, Luke gives him a bright smile. Din tries to give one back to him, which made Luke chuckle in response. Once Luke is gone, the King of the Dead closes in on himself once again, and his servants feel the shift in atmosphere, watching him turn back into the horrid figure of the King. 

* * *

Din was different after that day. There was something in his steps that had changed, the people around him noticed this, even his right-hand man noticed. People looked back at Din, twirling a flower between his fingertips, smiling to himself. Many were confused by their King’s more recent actions, asking his right hand to start sparing more people when they died, if it was young love, leave it be, let them grow old together. 

  
His right-hand man, Cara, is confused. 

  
Now, Cara is not easily swayed, and that’s why she likes working with Din so much, he wasn’t either. They know their roles within the circle of life, and with Cara being the God of (non-violent, she would make sure to correct the _other_ Gods) Death, she knows they were just pawns, being a part of the world that just went around and around. Though, lately these days, she finds herself listening to Din’s requests, letting the two young lovers who were to be fated to die or spend their years longing for the other, letting them live a full and happy life. She would convince the Fates of helping them out, and since the Fates are scared of the God of The Underworld, they listen. 

  
Din is softer now, and she sees him in his garden more, delegating the politics of The Underworld to others beneath him, tossing the sweet pomegranate fruits in between his hands as he hums to himself. More often, the King has been bringing Grogu out for walks, more time outside the castle. This new openness makes Cara nervous, and the Messenger God, Boba Fett, notices this as well when he comes to deliver a message to The King of the Dead.   
“He’s different,” Boba whispers to Cara as they watch him pick pomegranates. 

  
“I know, I think it’s because of Luke,” She whispers back, and Boba Fett looks confused. 

  
“Din has met Luke?” 

  
“Yes, he found his way down here, it was strange, he was here all day,” Cara explains, “They talked and wandered, then he just left, and Din hasn’t been the same since,” 

  
Boba Fett takes this in. He has been delivering letters to Luke and his mother recently, who is still just as protective of him as when Luke was first born. After giving Padmé the letters from Olympus and Luke the letters from his nymph friends, his mother barely let Luke and Boba Fett chat like the old friends they are, when Boba was told to move along. As he left, he caught a glimpse of the letter Luke had been hiding in his palm, but it was too late to take it from him, and deliver it to whomever he intended it for. 

  
Perhaps...it was intended for Din. 

  
“Ah, Boba!” Din’s voice breaks through Boba’s concentration, “I suppose you’ve come with new souls and some requests from Olympus?”

  
“Yes, Din, too many young children in this load, it seems an illness is sweeping through the mortals,” Boba explains, grabbing the letters from his bag, handing them over. 

  
“Ah, that’s a shame. Cara, is there anything we can do?” Din asks, and Cara is confused. 

  
“Din, you know that Fennec would not be very happy if we created any...conflictions with her disease. If she has a reason for a plague, it is in her rights. We cannot save people from those deaths. Bo Katan is already upset that you’re asking for so many young lovers to be spared from her traps,” Cara tells him, and Dins' face falls.

  
“Yes, of course, I forgot,” Din responds, hands twiddling with the letters. 

  
“Well, I’ll take my leave,” Boba says, feeling the uncomfortable silence fall, “Anything for me to deliver?” 

  
“Yes! Just this please.” 

  
Din fished the letter out of his pocket, handing it over to Boba Fett. In Din’s' careful, sweeping handwriting, there was Luke’s name, and something in the atmosphere shifted. Boba Fett smiled up at Din, tucking it into his bag. Din looked hesitant, obviously wanting to say something more about it. 

  
“Don’t worry, Din, I’ll keep it safe, and I’ll make sure to deliver it outside the watchful eye of his mother. It might take a few days to get anything back to you,” Boba tells him, and he saw Din’s shoulders drop in relief.

  
“Good, I, uh, didn’t know if she was still that protective over Luke,” Din admits, and Boba Fett understands what he meant. 

  
“Yes, it hasn’t been easy for his mother to let up, but one day, I know Luke hopes she will,” Boba says, placing a hand on Din’s shoulder. 

  
Din gives him an appreciative smile, moving back over to his garden. He picks up a pomegranate, tossing it between his hands. He walks away from his companions, who stares at him in confusion, and Boba notes the hums of a Mortal song from Din’s lips.   
~~~  
Luke lays down in a field of his favorite flowers, taking in the blue sky. 

  
It reminds him of Din’s aura. 

  
He wants to kick himself, fight and push away the thoughts of Din. Luke’s been trying to do his work, tend to the flowers and the plants, care for the nymphs and protect them from other, dumber, Gods. However, every time he gets distracted by something that reminds him of Din, and his mind is swirled with new daydreams of Din, Din’s kindness towards him, and Luke would lose his focus. The plants are happy, excited by this newfound care, his mother, however, is not. Parts of the gardens are overgrown, the humans have too much to harvest and now, Luke feels like he can no longer do his job correctly without creating a mess of things. 

  
So, Luke lay down in the field of hyacinth, breathing in the fresh air, and most desperately trying to forget about the man who haunted his every waking moment. 

  
“Luke?” 

  
He throws himself up into a sitting position, turning to see who the voice came from. Boba Fett smiles down at him, from the tree that provides Luke shade. Boba Fett is handsome, almost bursting with humor, and has always been a great friend to Luke, since they have known each other since he was just a newborn god. He smiles up at him, as Boba jumps down to greet him where he is. 

  
“Two visits in one week? Aren’t I a lucky guy,” Luke jokes, and Boba chuckles. 

  
“This is a special visit, just for you,” He replies. 

  
He reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out a letter. He smiles as he hands it to Luke, watching a smile grow on Luke’s face as he sees his name written in the careful handwriting of Din’s. 

  
“Is this?” Luke asks, and he nods, “Oh, good.” 

  
Luke obviously wants to tear open the letter, and take in every word but feels like it would be rude to Boba Fett, who looks like he wanted an explanation as to why the King of the Underworld was writing Luke letters, but he assumes Boba already can piece together bits and pieces. 

  
“So, do you like him?” Boba Fett asks him, and a blush raises up on Luke’s cheeks. 

  
“I hardly know him,” He answers, and Boba lets out a belly laugh. 

  
“No, I hardly know him, Luke. You already know him more than his own brothers,” Boba Fett explains, and reaches out to rest his hand on his shoulder.

  
“Luke, I have known you a long time, and I trust you to know what you’re doing but, just be careful, okay? Some people won’t like you getting close to him,”

  
“Thank you, Boba, here,” He reaches into his pocket and hands Boba the letter, “Make sure he knows I wrote it before I got his letter, and I’ll send a response to him as soon as I am able.” 

  
“Of course, be safe, alright?” Boba says, and he smiled and whispered of course. 

  
Luke watches as Boba runs away, off to go give some other god a letter or a message from someone. He looks down at the letter, his name so carefully written, written by someone who truly cared about giving a good impression in his letter. The very thought of Din spending time writing for him, thinking about him, carefully crafting words together in order for only him to lay eyes on it, it makes his heart sing. He opens the letter carefully, and starts reading. 

  
_Dear Luke,_  
_I wanted to write to say how much I enjoyed your visit the other week. It was a pleasure, and it certainly made the atmosphere down here more bearable for the time being. It was a surprise but a well enjoyed one._

_The pomegranates are still growing well and the latest harvest has been even sweeter than the last ones. I would like to think that it has something to do with your touch. I hope everything is going well up in the Overworld, and no other Gods or Goddesses have been giving you or your mother a hard time. The Underworld is still very much the same, new souls come every day, which keeps Cara and I very busy._

_If you would like to return, you are more than welcome to. Perhaps I can introduce you to my son, Grogu._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Din_

  
His mind races with thoughts, all the things he was feeling. Luke slowly traces each word with his finger, lingering on Din’s name. He had taken the time out of his busy life to write Luke a note, a letter, to reach out to him again, and Luke couldn’t believe that was something that Din wanted to do for him. Din was willing to introduce his son to Luke as well, and he smiles, remembering that Din keeps Grogu away in a very similar way Luke’s mother keeps him away. Din as a father was a precious thought that he immediately locked away in the back of his head.

  
He hopes Boba can get his letter to Din soon, so they can start a conversation, since they can’t be together in person. He starts wondering when Din would want him to come and visit again. 

  
In his daydreaming, Luke didn’t notice his mother creeping up behind him. 

  
“Luke?” His mother calls, and it jolts Luke out of his fantasies. 

  
“Yes, mother?” He answers. 

  
“What do you have there?” Padmé asks, as she wanders over to Luke, holding the grain from the most recent harvest in her arms.

  
“Just a letter from one of the nymphs we met on our trip last summer, thanking us for a good harvest this year,” He answers, quickly tucking the note into his pocket. 

  
Padmé walks up beside him, wrapping her arm around her son, pulling him in close. His mother smells like freshly ground wheat, freshly baked bread early in the morning, just as they are going out to bless their patron’s fields. His mother smells like home, and Luke’s heart aches for just a moment, thinking about the pull between himself and Din, and the knowledge if he continues on this path with Din, that he may never get to wander these fields with his mother again. He hates lying to his mother, even if his mother kept her away from the world, and that included Olympus, which had always frustrated him. 

  
“Is something wrong dear?” Padmé asks, and Luke shakes his head. 

  
“No mother, nothing at all,” 

* * *

  
After weeks of back-and-forth communication between the pair, Din had asked Luke if he wanted to visit once more. He happily agreed, and Din requested that he be allowed to escort Luke down to the Underworld this time, for safekeeping. Luke chuckled when he read that, but agreed to Din’s request nonetheless, then set up a date for them to meet at dawn.

  
Luke had requested a day in late autumn to have a day to himself with his nymph friends, in order to be able to disappear for another day to visit Din, and luckily, with some convincing his mother had let him have the day off. He spent the day before his meeting with Din gathering flowers to bring him, hoping to bring a smile to his face, something that would make him happy. 

  
As he approaches the cave that he found the day he first traveled down into The Underworld, Luke wrung his hands with worry. What if Din did not want to be around Luke after this meeting, what if he made a mistake in getting close to the King of the Underworld, knowing he would have been better off never marrying anyone else in the first place, spending the rest of his days with nymphs and his mother. Luke shakes the thoughts out of his head, realizing that Din has not asked him of any such request, and the idea of marrying him was one that Luke made up all alone. 

  
Nonetheless, he is excited to see Din. Luke had been enjoying the back-and-forth letters between the two of them. His letters gave Luke a bit of insight into how The Underworld functioned, and it fascinated him greatly. He hopes that Din will show him a bit more of his realm. Maybe this time, he would let Luke eat some of his pomegranates. As he walks, he picks up a flower out of the basket he brought for Din, and starts whispering his favorite mortal game since meeting Din. 

  
_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me-_

  
“Luke,” He raises his head, and meets Din's brown eyes. 

  
Din stands there awkwardly, obviously not used to being in the mortal realm anymore, and without his helmet. He’s dressed in his best robe, colored in his usual black, but the sash across his chest, a deep burgundy. The meeting place contrasts everything about his demeanor, the flowers and grasses being tall enough to hit his knees. The sunlight breaks through the treetops, illuminating his tan skin, and turning his dark hair into a lighter shade of brown, he almost looks human. There are features of Din’s face that Luke hadn’t noticed before. There’s a pale scar across his cheek, stopping just short of his nose. His jawline is strong, and there’s stubble that runs across it, along with a mustache as well. Luke tries to memorize every part of Din in this moment, putting it away for safekeeping. 

  
Seeing Luke, Din lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, stretching out his fingers to attempt to release some of the stress he was holding. He rolls out his shoulders in an attempt to look less anxious, but he thinks that it makes him look worse. 

  
“Din!” Luke greets, waving at him as he gets closer. He manages a wave back. 

  
Luke jogs over to him, and throws his arms around Din’s neck, dropping the basket of flowers he was holding to the ground just before impact, and he freezes for a second. Not once did Din ever think that Luke would get so close to him, and he revels in it, bringing his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. Luke smells like flowers, specifically daffodils and peonies, and the earth after a heavy rainstorm. Luke releases him slightly to look up at his face, his eyes drifting back and forth between his lips and his deep brown eyes. 

  
The world seems to stop, just the two of them standing in this field, just before this cave, their lives are colliding. For just a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them, forever, as they lean into each other. Din reaches up to cup his face as Luke rises on his toes to meet him halfway.

  
“Luke!” Padmé’s voice rings through the silence, as she enters the field the two were standing. 

  
The forbidden pair freeze and turn their faces to the sound of Padmé’s voice. She sees them, just as they see her. Luke watches as his mother’s face contorts into something painful and confused. Her eyes moving back and forth between the two of them, and finally landing on Din, anger rising in her face, opening her mouth to scream at them, when Din wraps his arms quickly around Luke. He pulls Luke away suddenly into the darkness of the cave, and they drop down. 

  
Luke watches his mother scream and reach out to him, before they disappear into the sudden velvety blackness. He feels his stomach drop, just like it does when he goes cliff diving with the water nymphs. Everything happened so quickly, his mother, Din, everything slowing down and speeding up at once. The soft light and shadows of The Underworld fill his vision, and now, he’s standing in the pomegranate garden with Din, his hand holding Luke’s own, while another caresses Luke’s face. He blinks up at Din in confusion, and he looks apologetic. 

  
“Did you...did you just kidnap me?” He asks. 

  
“No! I mean, I just, I panicked. I knew she would never let me see you again after that, so I just brought you with me.” Din explains, and he nods, but he can see in his face he doesn’t look happy. 

  
“I have been lying to my mother for the last few months about us, and now, now she’s going to be so angry with me!” Luke huffs, pulling away from Din, and starting to pace. 

  
“It’s only a matter of time before she calls Anakin to tell him about what just happened, Luke, I’m so sorry,” Din says, and Luke stops pacing to look at him. 

  
Din looks wrecked, almost frightened, something the horrid figure of the king that Luke had heard so much about would never even appear to look to outsiders. As Din starts to pace now, his mind obviously racing with the crazy number of thoughts, Luke realizes he is no longer an outsider to Din. What Boba Fett had said all those months ago is now true, Luke does know him better than anyone else, including the other Olympians, including his own siblings. Then, Luke realizes, if he knows Din better than anyone else, then he must know him just the same. 

  
“I don’t want to leave you,” He whispers, and its Din’s turn to stop. He walked back up to Luke and took his hands in his. 

  
“I don’t want to leave you either,” He says, squeezing his hands, smiling down at Luke.

“Is there any way we could be together?” Luke asks. 

  
They both stop for a second, trying to think. Din looks up and spies a pomegranate. Then, he knows. 

  
“Eat a pomegranate seed,” 

  
“What?” 

  
“If you eat something from The Underworld, you aren’t allowed to leave,” He explains, “If you only eat a few seeds, you still may be able to see your mother again. I don’t want to keep you from her, but it’s your choice now.”

  
He lets Luke think as he reaches up to grab the pomegranate from the tree, and brings it back down to hold in between them. They stare at each other while Luke considers what to do, he doesn’t want to lose Din, and he doesn’t want to lose his mother either, this might just be the only option Luke has to keep both of them, to have the life he’s wanted for a while.

  
He reaches up and grabs the pomegranate from him, rips it open and eats six seeds whole. 

* * *

“Din!” 

  
He opens his arms wide, as Luke sprints towards him. Din grunts a bit as Luke’s full weight hits his chest. He lets out a chuckle, as Luke smiles up at him. Din reaches up and brushes his hair out of his eyes, then places a kiss to his lips. The sunlight ripples through the trees, turning Luke’s blue eyes into pools of calm water, and Luke smells just like the earth after it’s rained, a familiar smell to him. It’s been too long since Din has held Luke in his arms like this, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

  
“I’ve missed you, how was the last of the harvest for the year?” Din askes, as he wraps his arms around his husband.  
  
“It was good! Mother seems happy with it, we invited all the nymphs for a big dinner to celebrate!” Luke exclaims, resting his head on Din’s chest. 

  
“That sounds wonderful, are you ready to go?” 

  
“Yes! I can’t wait to see Grogu again as well, I hate leaving him for so long,” 

  
They smile at each other, and they turn, Din wrapping his arm around Luke’s shoulder. Together, they walk into the cave that brought Luke to Din in the first place, into The Underworld. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! I thought it would be pretty funny to have Boba as Hermes because he's the only character that both Luke and Din have an interaction with to my knowledge, and just picturing a good relationship between him and Luke just made me chuckle so I hope you guys thought that was clever as well! If you have any questions why I chose certain characters as those god, feel free to ask! I apologize for Din not wearing a helmet in this story, it just didn't really make sense for the story, but you could think about The Underworld being his pseudo helmet, hiding him away, if you need that metaphor :)  
> Thank you again for reading, and please be kind, you can find me on tumblr [here~!](https://chamberofswift.tumblr.com/)  
> Edit: this story will now be apart of a ficlet series of based around this AU!


End file.
